Logie' a life saver
by Garcia1369
Summary: Yes, I, Carlos Garcia, is totally gay for Logan.  and yes you can run away, so if you want to, you better start.  Self-Harm!-You've been warned!


**Okay, so this whole story is in Carlos's P.O.V., so dont forget that, otherwise you might get a little confused...Kay?**

**SO LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

I , Carlos Garcia, a member of the boy-band Big Time Rush, was sitting on the bathroom floor, sobbing my eyes out, over silly things, things i should'nt worry about, over Logan.

And i know what your thinking _'Why on earth are crying over Logan!'_

And you should know an answer, and that is that i like him.

Its more than like really.

Im in love with him.

Head over heals for him.

Yes, I, Carlos Garcia, is totally gay for Logan.

and yes you can run away, so if you want to, you better start.

That was'nt the worst of it.

i was sitting on the floor, with a knife in my hand.

I had every thought runnng through my head.

_'Just do it Carlos!' _a loud voice screamed through my head.

i tried to forget about it and put the knife down.

_'Logan will never love you, your stupid!' _It screamed again.

I felt a sharp pain across my wrist, only to look down and see blood pooring out the cut i had just made.

I could feel tears running down my face.

"Carlos?" The door slammed and Logan was calling out for me.

Great. just great..

I looked up at the door, realising that it was wide open, and before i had the chance to jump up and lock it, Logan was standing in the doorway.

"Carlos" Logan had tears forming in his eyes.

I broke down into tears.

" No Carlos No" Logan fell to the floor, letting tears fall from his eyes.

"L-l-l-ooggieee I-i-i" I could'nt speak, i cut my wrist again.

" No Carlos, please stop!" Logan moved forward, touching my hand, the one with the knife in.

"Im sorry, Im sorry" I sobbed over and over again.

"Just give me the knife" Logan slowley opened my hand, pulling the knife out my hand.

I heard the knife drop on the floor.

"Its okay Carlos" i grabbed Logan, pulling him into a hug, sobbing into his chest.

"Lo-ogan i-i cant-t do th-hi-is-s" I mumbled into his chest.

"Tell me whats going on Carlos please" Logan looked at me, wiping the tears from my face.

I pulled myself together " Im in love with someone, who will never love me back!"

"Oh Carlos" Logan looked down.

"And the worst part is, she isnt a she, Its a he..." I saw his face drop.

"Who is it Carlos" he grabbed my hand, making me look away from the floor.

"Don't hate me Logie" i looked away from him. " but its you"

I could see that he was'nt going to say anything.

" and i can totally understand if you don't feel the same, and i can now see that i have no chance because your cute, funny, smart, amazing and so much more, but im dumb, stupid, idioti-"

I never got a chance to finish what i was saying as Logan stopped me from talking.

he did this by slamming his lips against mine.

I kissed him back, hoping he was'nt going to pull away.

I felt Logan push me back, laying me down on the floor.

His hands were on my waist, and my hands were on his neck, pulling him closer.

Suddenly he sat up, pulling me with him.

"How about we come back to this after i sort out that" Logan pointed to my bleeding wrist.

"Yeah-h okay" i mummbled as he grabbed stuff out of cabnits.

after a long time being wrapped up and attacked with different products, Logan said something.

"Carlos, i love you" He looked down, blushing.

"I love you too" I moved forward, kissing him.

"Guys! anyone home?" Kendall yelled as he entered with James.

"In here" Logan yelled and got up, offering me a hand, which i quickly took

"So we gunna tell them!" I jumped up, hugging Logan quickly.

"If you want to" Logan smiled.

"I would love too, and then make sure everyone knows so they dont steal you" I grinned, kissing him quickly before we ran off to tell Kendall and James the good news.

**A/N:**

**So did you like it?**

**And thats the second story today!**

**Also feel more than welcome to review and if you have any sort of request of pairings, Just let me know!**

**Garcia**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
